Mario, Luigi And Cena vs The Mane 6
by Megastar8271
Summary: This is mainly to troll bronies. In case you haven't known the ponies are from "My Little Pony, Friendship Is Magic" A popular meme cartoon. Mario Cena Luigi FTW!
1. Prologue

It was a normal day for Mario, He was walking down a grass field. "Man what a ridiculously normal day." Mario said in a

awesome and epic way. "Surely nothing surreal and stupid will happen when I say 'Fudge Pickles'." And right then for no reason

a portal apeared right in front of Mario and exploded and there laid 6... PONIES! "What the fudge?" Mario said flat out in the air.

And all the way from Mario and Luigi's house Luigi heard the exploding and ran as fast as his skinny legs could to Mario.

"Mario, What in the nutberries happened!" "I was doing my daily walk and said 'Fudge Pickles' and for no reason these ponies came outta nowhere."

And then the ponies all woke up. "OMG THERE ALIVE!" Luigi/Weegee said. "What the heck do you wierd ponies want from us!" Mario said epicly.

The purple pony came up and said, "My name is Twilight, Her's is Rainbow dash, the others are, Applejack, Pinkie pie, Fluttershy and Rarity. Okay now

that were done introducing ourselves, We are forced to kill anyone who says 'Fudge Pickles' A.K.A plot device." Twilight informed. "Not if I have something to say about that! ...

...Okay I don't but I know someone who does, Luigi gimmie you're phone!" "Okay bro but who are you calling?" "John Cena." He then called Cena's phone number which is 1-3-3-7.

John Cena was in a match preforming his STFU on The Miz and his phone ran, He awnsered while still doing his submission on Miz. "Yes?" "CENA! there are these ugly ponies who wanna kill us,

We need you're 1337ness!" "K imma coming now." He then dropped Miz face first on the ring ground and walked out. Cena didn't notice that the ref was counting to 10 so The Miz won by count out.

"...Cena should come at any second." Mario said. "...OKAY NO MORE WAITING LETS JUST KILL YOU!" Dashie screamed. And just then Cena came and his theme song playing, A song that the ponies have never

heard. "...Um John, What are you doing?" Cena ignored Mario And proceded to do his entrance where he salutes then runs then runs in a straght line and then throwing his cap. And outta nowhere a

audiance appeared and caught his cap. "What the buck!" Dashie said. "This is a fanfiction, Anything can happen." Luigi said.

"Ugh, I simply can't fight, My mane will be ruined!" Rarity whined. "Is that all you can think about" Dashie said. "...Um.. I-I think it's alright I-I mean you

..I Wou-" "AW SHUT THE F**K UP!" Mario, Luigi and Cena said to Fluttershy at the same time. Fluttershy squealed. "Hey ya'll leave l'll Fluttershy alone!" Applejack said. "Or what you'll yeeeeeeehah me to death!" Cena Said making fun

of cowboys ...or should I say cowMARES. "No one makes Fluttershy cry and gets away with it, DIE! said Dashie. "Guys you hear that, Thats our cue!" Mario 1337ly said "FINALY" Super Cena said. "Lets kill these ponies!"


	2. The actual fight

The fight starts. Cena ducks AJ's buck and counters with a quick suplex. "YEAH THATS HOW IT'S DONE!" And he turned around just to

get kicked in the nuts by twi. "AH MA JEWELS!" And at the same time Luigi was fighting Rarity, Rarity used her magic, Luigi jumped to dodge them, Rarity used

her jewel magic but Luigi countered with 1337 W33g33 thunda. Raritys dead. Mario Was trying to fight Pinkie Pie but he was to destracted by her cupcakes, Cena saved

Mario by yelling, "THERE MADE OF PONY! PONY!" Twi then b**ch slaped Cena. "OUCH WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, EVE!" After Cena saying that Mario proceded to beat pinkie to

death. Luigi did his famous jump ability to try to catch Dashie but she was in the air so he missed and fell face first to the ground. And when he got up he saw Fluttershy hiding, oviously scared.

He tried to super punch her but she yelped and dodged. Dashie saw this and went in a rage. "NO ONE TRIES TO FLUTTERSHY! NO ONE!" She flew super fast down but Luigi slid out of the way.

But as soon as Weegee got up Fluttershy held him from the back. "Get your yellow hoofs off me!" Luigi said struggling. After Mario was done killing Pinkie pie, He saw Dashie punching Luigi mercilisly

While Fluttershy holds him down. "THAT IS... IT!" Luigi could of sworn that Mario went super siayan right there. Mario hit Dashie with a charged up DBZ punch that sent her flying up into oblivion.

Mario punched Fluttershy off Luigi and all he did was a slap and Fluttershy's head exploded. 3 down, 3 to go. Luigi proceded to help Cena while Mario powers up with a super cape to catch Dashie.

On the ground Cena was getting double teamed by Twi and AJ "I'll save you Cena!" Luigi then hit Applejack off of John Cena with a Luigi missle sending her flying. weegee and AJ proceded to fight each other.

Cena finaly maneged to push Twilight off of him but she immediately lauanched a fire spell burning him in the arm. "GAH that hurts almost as much as Big Show's chockeslam!" Twi then launched another one but

this time while running cena ducked it to not get hit, She launched a third one but Cena leapfroged over it. "Guess I have to end it quickly, POWER UP!" He then turned into Super Cena. He then did a shoulder block

On Twilight sending her down, She got up and Cena did another shoulder block. Cena then ducked to dodge Twis punch (Or in this case, Buck.) He then countered with a slam, With Twilight on the ground Cena proceded to

do a Five Knuckle Shuffle. "You can't see me!" John Cena said 1337ly. He then ran then ran back to where twilight was and dusted of his shoulder then hit her with a charged up drop punch. "Come on get up

you ugly pony!" John Cena said in a fight ready stance. Twilight got up wobbling barely able to stand, Cena then did his famous Attitude Adjustment (I prefer the old name, 'FU'.) and launched her to the ground, Welp that's the

end of Twilight Sparkle. At the same time Luigi was fighting Applejack, She was suprisingly fast, This annoyed Luigi so he just did a falcon punch making Applejack blow up in a billion pieces. Up in the sky Rainbow Dash was schooling Mario

with a lot of fast combos. "HA! can't catch me fatzo!" She said arrogantly. "Now this will slice your mushroom body in half, The sonic rainboom!" While she was charging up Mario said in his mind, "Seriously! Do you KNOW how many times I have fought

Sonic! I know exacly when he comes, So this is pretty much your grave!" Right when the 'Boom' sound of a sonic rainboom happened, Mario GRABBED Dashie and flew her to the ground at super fast speed. Mario threw her to the ground so hard that she died.

"Hey-a guys, We won, Yahoo!" "Yay we rock Mario!" "They couldn't 'see' me anyways." And before they went home to eat pizza they heard a voice from the distance. "..It's.. n-not..ove-r...yet." Twilight said barely alive coughing out blood. She went in a

rage and used her best magic beam. Mario noticed that he still had his cape power up. "...Seriously?" Mario said. Mario deflected the magic beam with his cape thus hitting THUS her exploding. "Okay NOW lets get pizza! :D" "I woulden't do that just yet!"

A voice from a distance said, They turned around to see Sonic, Goku and Vegeta. "What in the championship belt do YOU guys want!" "We saw you guys fight with those PATHETIC ponies, HA HA HA! Kakorot is the only challenge nowadays." The siayan prince said.

"YEAH that blue pony wasn't fast at all! Anyways we think that we could take you guys on!" "Well bring it on tough guy- ...Um... Wheres Goku?" "Kacorot!" "Yes Vegeta?" "how many times do I have to tell you to NOT eat my pizza!" "I thought you said TO eat them!"

"Get over here! Bad siayan! Bad siayan!" Vegeta said like he was talking to a dog. "Okay lets just get this over with cause our pizza's getting cold." They all jumped at the same time and-

THE END! (Trololol cliffhanger) 


End file.
